


乳酸飲料

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 獅電，前後有意義。一台搖搖晃晃的兒童學步車。20.02.09悄悄修改。





	乳酸飲料

滴在手掌上的乳酸飲料即使經過一次清水的沖刷依舊洗不去甜味，奧利維爾抓著多米尼克的手腕湊近唇邊，舌頭往他指縫細細舔舐。奧利維爾以為自己會嚐到甜味，事實上什麼味道也沒有，這和多米尼克本人恰好相反－－德國人看上去平淡如開水，等嚐一口後便被那種獨特的味道迷惑得暈頭轉向。

“這裡可是公共場合，奧利維爾。”電兵將指腹壓在奧利維爾的唇上，意在制止法國人這種放在平時過於黏膩的行為，而另一人只是低下頭哼了聲，用鼻尖往他掌心頂了會，“那就回房間，那兒不是公共場合。”

奧利維爾的手套被多米尼克擠上大半管的潤滑液，前臥底跨坐在他的腿上，帶著許多傷疤及槍繭的手指與奧利維爾的靠在一塊，套弄著生化專家已經半硬的性器。粗糙的指腹與毛躁的手套觸感在陰莖上帶來更大的刺激，奧利維爾抑著的喘息幾乎要從齒間洩出來，多米尼克時不時用指甲蓋往小孔上輕輕搔刮的舉動更是引起他的顫慄。

他能感覺到自己正在逐漸失去思考，多米尼克的大腿根蹭過他的性器時，奧利維爾差點就要交代在他腿上，儘管德國人連牛仔褲都還沒褪去。奧利維爾騰出手去解他的褲頭，腦袋抵在多米尼克頸窩嘟噥著什麼，手套帶來的阻礙讓他摸了大半天也沒解開唯一的一個扣子，索性扯開了沾滿黏液的布料扔向一邊。

奧利維爾的手先是撩起多米尼克那件綠色內襯帽衫，覆有薄繭的指腹在腰上摩挲，又順著那些未洗淨的紋身一路畫著。前臥底被如此舉動癢得瑟縮了下，滿是潤滑液的手一把扣住作亂的，舉至唇邊吻了吻。

他一直覺得那些紋身襯在多米尼克身上是最好的，有時他會在食堂，或者是更衣室，瞥見那些意外掀起的衣角下的紋身一角，然後在回神後看見多米尼克帶著笑意的注視，反倒搞得自己變成了害臊得臉紅的人。

接著遭殃的是他的牛仔褲，上頭裝飾的破洞被奧利維爾的手指給侵占，黏呼呼的手指溜進布料間隙按壓出一個個紅印，在大腿也留下些許的潤滑。多米尼克有些心疼自己的牛仔褲，他懷疑奧利維爾會讓破洞變得更大，那很不美觀。顯然是玩夠了戳戳樂，奧利維爾伸手解開褲頭的鐵扣，將整件牛仔褲連著內褲一併扯下。

沒有太多的擴張，奧利維爾已經等待得足夠久，多米尼克也並非享受冗長前戲的人，撕開從褲兜拿出的保險套包裝給那頭蓄勢待發的獅子套上又擼了遍。當奧利維爾把硬得發疼的陰莖擠進那處窄洞後換來了一聲綿長的低吟，多米尼克柔軟的內部緊緊吸吮著法國人的性器，每個微小的抽動都會得到年長者如貓一般的嗚咽。獅子的指節貼上交合處輕輕揉按著，另一手撫上前端還只是半硬著的性器緩緩擼動，直到身下的人終於不再緊繃才敢繼續推進。

德國人勻稱的雙腿勾上他的腰身，小腿肚貼在奧利維爾汗涔涔的背部更像是種引誘。奧利維爾緩緩將自己送進去，他感覺到多米尼克的手環上了他的脖頸。那上面的紋身總讓他產生某種被電兵拿著真正的電線纏繞脖子直至窒息的幻想。

他俯下身去吻多米尼克的下顎，一路向下到脖頸，然後是胸口，那一大片的紅讓他看起來就像個熟透的果子。這是除了他弗萊門特以外沒有人會看見的布倫斯邁爾可愛的一面，突然竄過的想法讓他莫名地有些驕傲。他用牙尖細細磨蹭著胸前挺立的乳粒，舌頭在周圍打轉又用力吸了口，原先規律的抽插突然成了一個猛進，讓多米尼克憋著的呻吟溢出唇齒，奧利維爾能感覺到他突然繃緊的肌肉，甚至能猜出此刻他的腳趾一定也蜷得緊緊的。

“嘿、放輕鬆……親愛的，放輕鬆。”  
嘴上說的和做出來的事又是兩回事。  
奧利維爾一邊壓著嗓音誘騙似的哄小孩一樣的語氣對著這個大了他十來歲的男人輕聲道，架起一條腿往肩上擺，下身卻是毫不保留專注對著方才頂到的那點重重戳刺，他正試著把多米尼克壓抑在喉中的呻吟與喘息全數逼出。多米尼克手指鑽入棕髮間緊緊攥著，奧利維爾帶來的高潮過於直接粗暴，他的大腦不太清晰，堪比毒品一樣的快感在毫無防備的大腦迸發，多米尼克不知道自己究竟是叫出聲還是咬了舌頭，那股從恥骨處爆發蔓延的快感讓他渾身發酸發麻，他的手扒上奧利維爾赤裸的背，修剪過的指甲仍然在上頭留下了數道紅痕，他像條脫水的魚開始掙扎，想從這種無邊的快感中逃離。

太快了，慢點。他想和奧利維爾這麼說，但多米尼克不確定這句話究竟有沒有說出口，他幾乎只能聽見自己那些格外羞恥的嗚咽。他快射了。擱在奧利維爾後背的雙手著急著摸上被前液弄得一塌糊塗的頂端，卻在下一刻又被另一隻手給拍開，那人還壞心地把拇指抵在鈴口。多米尼克一瞬間感到頭皮發麻，他想，奧利維爾一定是在報復，或許是因為報紙的惡作劇，也可能是在食堂拍了下他的屁股，又或者是上回演習的電箱審問……經驗豐富的他從來沒有讓自己陷入這種狀態中，突如其來的被動情勢讓他一時無法應對，但他知道再不想出辦法來自己一定會在這張床上被操死。

他最終選擇了服軟，伸手去勾奧利維爾的脖頸向下帶，多米尼克舔了舔嘴唇，急促的吐息不能阻止他貼上了奧利維爾的嘴，試圖用一小點的水分來潤濕兩人乾燥的唇，犬齒貼著下唇細細磨蹭吮咬，就連奧利維爾剃得乾淨的下巴也不放過。這意料之中地很受用，奧利維爾終於不再是先前打樁機一樣的動作，多米尼克也終於能從這場性愛中找回掌握。他一面吻上奧利維爾的髮鬢，掌心覆上那隻仍舊堵在自己性器的大手，帶著他緩緩在上頭撫摸挑動，精水射進手裡的同時多米尼克長長舒了口氣，熱辣的氣息全數噴在法國人耳際讓他出現了一瞬的顫抖。

繃得酸痛的腿終於能夠休息，長時間維持同樣的動作讓他差點散架，多米尼克支起下身，把屁股從那根陰莖上分開，反手換了個姿勢把奧利維爾壓在床上，在他反應過來前拉掉上頭的保險套，低下頭給人來了次深喉。奧利維爾微張著嘴驚訝地看著，主動的多米尼克在平時可不常見，德國人紅著眼抬頭對上了那雙藍眼睛，眼框和面頰還有方才淌下的生理淚水，奧利維爾面對如此刺激的畫面差一點就直接洩了出來。多米尼克的舌尖順著血管向上舔過在冠狀溝打轉，沒能照顧到的睪丸被捧在在掌心揉按，硬物頂至喉頭而分泌的唾液順著口腔與陰莖間的細微空隙流得奧利維爾下身一片泥濘。

奧利維爾實話實說，他覺得頂不住，他想，技術極好的口活再加上多米尼克那幅示弱的模樣換作是誰都無法拒絕。奧利維爾的手扣上他的後腦勺向前頂胯，咽喉反射給予的快感讓他沒來得及退出來就解放在多米尼克口中。多米尼克被嗆得不輕，還堵在嘴裡的陰莖讓他除了嚥下以外別無選擇。奧利維爾鬆開了對年長者的箝制，看著他滿臉漲紅投來審視的眼神以及那句“你絕對是故意的”，嘴角溢出的一小點濁白被吐出的舌頭給收了回去，奧利維爾清楚看見吞嚥時的喉結滾動－－他承認，他看得又有些硬了，並且打算就這麼按著他的愛人再來一次更刺激的。


End file.
